Dreaming of you since forever
by In tenebris ambulare
Summary: Santana was tired of hiding her feelings so she decided to finally man up and tell the person she liked the This is a femslash, probably more than one pairing, I'm not saying who is together or will get together since I'm not done yet, oh and rating is for language and whatever else I decide to throw in there later
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt, I think I may have written a story before but that was long ago and well I can't remember, so anyway don't anything just borrowing the characters and songs. Obviously this is femslash, but you probably knew that.

1

_Please let this work, please let this work…what the hell am I thinking? Of course it will work I am Santana Fucking Lopez it will most definitely work._

"So does anyone have something that they would like to sing?" Mr. Schue asks the kids sitting in front of him

Before anyone else can speak up, and well before Santana loses her nerve her hand shoots up as she stands, just to make sure that no one else dares to sneak in before her " I do Schue, well I have been wanting to get something off of my chest… no comments Puckerman, and well I will just get to it." She says glaring at the boy. The band starts to play the music that Santana gave to them before everyone got there.

As Santana starts singing her voice wavers slightly from nerves

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

_Damnit Lopez you gots this shit now sing it right or not at all, you have to make her see_

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me

_She's looking at me, oh god I'm gunna lose it before I can finish_

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day (wait for the day)

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

_Even though we all have had Schue for Spanish and have not learned a thing I know she knows what I am about to say, hopefully she knows that it is for her_

Santana chose this song for a reason, mostly because she fucking loved Selena, but more to the point she knew that this verse said all that she ever wanted to say but could never form the words herself, at least not until now.

(Corazón)

I can't stop dreaming of you

(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)

I can't stop dreaming

(Cómo te necesito)

I can't stop dreaming of you

(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said I love you

I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

_I knew I should have come up some choreography to go with this, damnit why is she just staring at me like that? I never should have listened to Brit, gah when this is over I am so going to drown my sorrows in breadsticks._

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

With you tonight

And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be

Than here in my room I'll be dreaming

With you tonight

At the end of the song Brittany is smiling the biggest smile at her best friend for finally realizing her feelings and being brave enough to do something about it.

"Santana that was fantastic, I don't think I have ever heard you sing with such emotion, and well I am impressed" Mr. Schue says

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I don't know if it has had the impact that I was hoping for but I did chose it for a reason and if the person it was for would like to know more, come find me" Santana says before she leaves the room because the one person that she wanted to say what Schue said didn't, and now she is feeling like a fool and would like to get away before she breaks in front of everyone mostly because she can't blame the crying on the alcohol this time.

Two minutes later finds Santana sitting in her car trying desperately not to break down hoping that the one person she wants to find her does.

With her head in her hands she if contemplating leaving, but before she can she hears a knock on the window next to her head.

Startled she turns on the car and rolls down the window seeing who decided it would be a good idea to bother her now.

"Santana while at first I was confused as to why you would chose to sing a love song for someone, considering that Brittany is in a committed relationship with Quinn, and I thought that it was for her but since the two of you seem to have moved back into a platonic friendship I came to the realization that that song was for someone else in glee and seeing who you were making eye contact with during the most telling portion of the song I have come to the conclusion that that song was directed towards someone else who is currently engaged in a relationship and I find it highly inappropriate for you to continue with such advances seeing as it will only further fuel that "home wrecker" reputation that has seemed to label you in the past" Rachel says seemingly in one breath to a stunned and thoroughly confused Santana.

"When did you and Frankenteen get back together?" Santana asks confusedly

With that statement Rachel has been struck speechless

Song is "Dreaming of you" by Selena


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Wait a minute, who did you think I was singing to?" Santana asks

"Umm…well… yea" Rachel stutters out while backing up a little bit in confusion, trying to distance herself so that maybe she will be able to think after hearing Santana's confession

Seeing that Rachel has backed up enough for Santana to open her door so that they can talk to each other without the stupid car door in the way, she steps out closing the door and leaning up against her car.

"Rach" she says softly "who did you think I was singing to after you figured out it wasn't Brit?" Santana asks leaning forward.

"You called me Rach, you never call me that, Rachel on occasion but mostly Berry, why did you?"

"Don't you know it's impolite to answer a question with a question?" Santana asks smirking

"While I know that it is considered impolite, I also know that it is rather impolite and quite rude to not answer said question when asked." The tiny brunette says in retort.

"Alright, since it seems that we have come to an impasse, hows about you get into my car and go with me to Breadstix where we can continue our palaver as well as consume some much needed sustenance?" Santana asks Rachel, hoping to confuse her even more by using a mix of her ghetto vocabulary as well as some words that she is sure that the tiny diva didn't know she knew.

_Ah my plan worked, she is confused and getting into the car Mwahahaha, ok that was a little creepy, oh well off to gets me some stix with a Rachel in tow._

At first the car ride is silent, well that is until Santana turns on the radio, completely forgetting what was playing as she was driving into school this morning

"In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels too damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry"

"Aww crap I forgot I was listening to that" Santana says as she reaches to change to the radio, but before she can a small hand covers hers

"I didn't know that you liked musicals, I mean it's RENT and what's not to like about it? Well except for homophobes but who cares about what they think anyway" Rachel says keeping her hand on Santana's because well she loves RENT, and it feels nice.

"I think you would make a fantastic Mimi Santana" Rachel says looking over at her companion

"So you think I look like a strung out stripper?" Santana asks trying to hide her smile as she sees Rachel floundering for an answer to her question.

"N…no that's not what I meant of course you look nothing like a heroin addict, and you are way too beautiful to be a stripper, burlesque definitely but a stripper no." Rachel says not realizing the compliment that she gave to the other girl or the fact that she still said that Santana would be good at taking off her clothes for money.

As Santana puts the car into park she turns to look at Rachel with her eyebrow raised a smile tugging the corners of her mouth "You do realize that you just told me that I would be good at taking off my clothes for money right?" She asks before getting out of the car. As she closes the door she sees that Rachel is still sitting there so she goes around to the other side to open the door for the girl.

She holds her hand out hoping to motivate Rachel to get out of the car, cuz well she was hungry and kinda wanted to get this show on the road

Rachel looks at the proffered hand in confusion for a moment before undoing her seatbelt and taking said hand

_Out Tonight-RENT_

Thank you for those who have found this interesting, wasn't sure if I would be the only one who would be amused by this


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls enter Breadstix, of course everyone knows of the scourge that is Santana Lopez, so they are seated quickly and not thirty seconds later there are two baskets of her beloved stix sitting on the table in front of the two.

"Ok so I thought you were joking when you would talk about the reaction of the staff here, they really are afraid of you aren't they?" Rachel asks looking a little surprised and kind of in awe at the fear that Santana seems to have instilled in the staff of Breadsticks mostly because adults work here for the most part and not the people that they go to school with.

"What can I say? I loves me some stix and they know that if they don't keep me supplied there will be a world of hurt coming their way" Santana says between bites

"I think I am going to change my opinion from earlier, I mean you definitely do not look like a heroin addict but damned if you aren't addicted to those things" Rachel says with a small smirk sent the other girl's way

"You know Ms. I think I may have just been offended, wait let me check, yup definitely was just offended" Santana says trying to look offended but failing miserably.

"So are you going to finally tell me who you thought I was singing to or are you going to distract me again with the comparisons to a strung out stripper?" Santana asks as she looks over her menu at Rachel

Rachel starts to look nervous because she thought that she had it all figured out and just wanted confirmation on her theories but now she has no clue what to say

"Well you see, deducing from what you asked earlier about Fin and I, I can see that I was off in my conclusion as to who you were actually singing to, and I withdraw my previous statement…" "So you don't think that I am, what did you say a "home wrecker", "now that you know that I wasn't singing to someone in glee that is already taken?"

Rachel looks down sheepishly at that and wrings her hands under the table so she doesn't see the soft smile that is being sent her way

"I was wrong to jump to such conclusions and never should have said that, I mean you have been nothing but supportive of Brittany since her recent revelation concerning her relationship with Quinn, so I would like to apologize for that, I am truly sorry for thinking something like that about you since you have been nothing but nice and well different since the beginning of the year towards me and our fellow glee members."

"Thank you Rachel, you needn't apologize but I will accept." Santana says, _man no one has ever apologized to me before, feels kinda strange, nice though_

"So to answer your question, I well… I thought you were singing to Tina, I mean she was sitting right behind me and it never crossed my mind that you would be singing to me, since you are well Santana Lopez and I'm just Rachel Berry."

"Well now that we know who we are, and you are way more than _just_ Rachel Berry, I think I might have to actually speak huh?" Santana asks

"And what can I get for you two ladies today?" the waiter asks the two flustered girls

"I'll have the vegan pasta and meatballs and a glass of cherry coke" Santana says then looks to Rachel smiling, until she notices the look on Rachel's face

"What's wrong Rach?" Santana asks worriedly

"You know you just ordered meatless balls right?"

"Eh they taste the same"

"You did not seriously just quote RENT to me did you?"

"Crap" Santana says banging her head into the table

"I will have the same please" Rachel says smiling at the waiter who looks at both girls and shakes his head, he doesn't understand everyone's fear of the latina, she seems perfectly nice to him

"Coming right up, I will grab some more breadsticks for you two while you wait" he says walking away

"Hmmm I like this guy he might become my new permanent server at this rate." Santana says from her face planted position on the table

"So, not to be rude, but why would you order a vegan meal when I know you aren't?" Rachel asks her with an amused smile on her face at the other girl's antics at being called out for quoting a musical

"Well even though I do not present myself as such I was raised with manners, and even though I am not vegan I am not going to subject you to watching me consume an animal when I know that you do not like to witness such events, at least not at the moment when I am trying to make a good impression." Santana says after lifting her head from its previous position on the table

_Hmmm she is trying to make a good impression, I kinda think I know why but only time will tell_

"Now since I have answered your question could you please answer mine?" Rachel asks looking at Santana in a whole different light after that response.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

"Well since you asked so nicely, I called you Rach because I am tired of hiding and tired of the whole façade, I mean the whole super bitch persona was getting me nowhere. My friends were about to give up on me, I almost lost my two best friends and well I was talking myself out of what could possibly be something really great and for what? All because I was worried about my stupid status in that hell that we call high school. So this past summer I did some thinking and ya know what I realized? I don't care what they think of me, I am going to be happy, that is why I decided to finally come out, well to glee at least, I mean my family knows and after some yelling, crying and explaining they accepted me, well most of them anyways. So if you will let me I would like to make up for past transgressions and be the person I want to be, not the person that school, Sue, and peer pressure had turned me into." Santana says with a hopeful look on her face

"…" Rachel's response is interrupted by the return of Santana's new favorite waiter.

"Here we go, two vegan spaghetti and meatballs, and some more breadsticks, would you ladies like anything else?"

"Nope we's good, ya know you are pretty much the best waiter I have ever had here, the others well suck some major balls and you keep the breadsticks comin so ya we good" Santana says with a smirk to the waiter

"Well thank you Ms. Lopez from what I have heard that is a highly paid compliment and I am glad to be of service, I will come check up on you in a little while, enjoy your meal ladies" he says before walking away

"You know Santana what you said before the waiter came around was a Rachel Berry worthy speech, and I commend you on your use of SAT worthy vocabulary. I have noticed in several of our interactions today you have used similar language and while I find it a highly refreshing change of pace I would like to inquire as to why you don't speak like that normally" Rachel says looking at Santana with wide eyes and starting to eat her meal

"Man this is good" Santana says after taking a bite "well you see what had happened was, while yes I do know how to use words that are not monosyllabic and use them correctly I might add, I learned a long time ago that the Neanderthals that we share a school with are unable to understand such language and therefore had to adjust my vocabulary thusly" Santana says with a mischievous glint in her eye

"Plus you so can't be the amazing badass that I am without throwing some unneeded letters into words for effect." She says leaning back in her seat

"So Rach, how are your meatless balls?"

"They are quite tasty actually, not what I normally get but satisfying nonetheless" Rachel says without looking up from her meal

"Now that we have both effectively answered each other's queries, well the initial ones at least, I must say that your performance was exceptional, I have seen the movie _Selena _several times but I don't think I have ever heard that song sung so passionately or beautifully, now I'm not saying that Selena's voice wasn't great it was, I think it was just purely well you…" Rachel says again still looking down at her plate that is mostly empty now

_Did she really just say that? I know I went all weepy when I thought that she didn't even like it but damn _

"and I have been trying to figure out what it all meant, I mean you said you wanted to get something off of your chest but the lyrics and the look that you had while you were singing I cannot for the life of me figure it out"

"Umm Rach I will be right back" Santana says sliding out of her seat

At this Rachel looks up for the first time in a few minutes "Th…that's ok you don't have to I understand" She says looking anywhere but at the girl standing in front of her

"Rach? Rachel look at me" Santana says firmly, when the shorter girl doesn't, Santana puts her index finger under Rachel's chin guiding her head to tilt up towards her "I WILL be right back, I'm not about to abandon you here I promise" Santana says with a smile

"Ok" Rachel says with a look of hesitancy

"Promise" Santana says before she walks away

_Oh god she has no idea, stupid hierarchy, stupid Sue, stupid Quinn, ugh stupid me for going along with it _

On her way to the bathroom Santana sees her new favorite person

"Hey Smee, I gots a question for you, what does this place got in way of vegan desserts?" Santana asks walking over to him

Smiling "Smee? Close enough, well today we have a vegan dark chocolate mousse, the chef just came up with the idea and truthfully I tried it and it is amazing"

"Fantastic, could you send two to my table, can you add some strawberries to go with it?" Santana asks nicely

"For my new favorite customers you got it" Smee says with a nod of the head and starts off towards the kitchen to put in the order

_I really do like that guy, if I was inclined that way I would totes get his number but back to the matter at hand_

Santana heads to the bathroom to gather her courage and to figure out what the hell to say to Rachel when she returns


	5. Chapter 5

5

_Ok so I have been staring into this stupid mirror and it so not giving me the answers I need so before the little diva thinks that I was lying and this is just an elaborate prank I gotsta get back out there, ok you are SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ you gots this shit now get the hell out there and gets your girl_

Santana walks back to the table in time to see Smee bringing over the mousse and strawberries, she maneuvers around the waiter and slides into her seat smiling at him and then Rachel

"I took the liberty of ordering us dessert, I hope you don't mind" Santana says to her dining companion

"This looks amazing, but what is it? I mean is it vegan?" Rachel asks looking to Santana

"Rach, I wouldn't try to feed you something that you are morally opposed to and that might make you sick" Santana says looking kinda offended that Rachel would think that of her

"You are right Santana I am sorry for doubting you, but I'm still curious as to what it is" Rachel says hoping that she made up for her mistake

"Well it is a dark chocolate mousse and Ms. Lopez requested some fresh strawberries to go along with it" Smee says with a smile and turns to leave

"It looks lovely thank you Santana, how did you know that I have a weakness for strawberries and chocolate, dark chocolate specifically?" Rachel asks after Smee had disappeared

"Oh…umm… good guess?" Santana asks looking guilty at knowing something personal about the little diva

"Ok fine I heard you talking to Brit about how much you like dark chocolate over milk because well it has milk in it and you said that the dark chocolate has more flavor" Santana says embarrassedly and slightly mumbling

"San that is sweet most people tend to forget what I say as soon as my mouth stops moving, or while it is still moving" Rachel says with a little laugh

Both girls taste the confection in front of them, simultaneously moaning in pleasure at the taste

_Daaaaymn can't think now, oh dear lord she has no freakin clue how that sounded_

The girls are absorbed with their thoughts and how amazing this mousse is that they don't notice Smee coming back; he notices the look and just slides the check on the table giving Santana a knowing look as he walks away chuckling

After a few minutes of silence both girls have finished their desserts, they both notice the check at the same time which leads to both of them reaching for said check intending to pay for the other.

"Rach"

"San"

"I gots this, I invited you Toto so I pay"

"But I wanted to treat you after an amazing performance today in glee, it is the least I can do"

"Next time" Santana says as she slides a couple of bills into the little book and getting up

She holds her hand out to Rachel who takes it without hesitancy this time

As the girls are walking out Santana sees Smee she sends him a smile and nod, just as they are about to leave she sees the manager of the restaurant, the poor man spots the Scourge and tries to run quickly in the other direction

"HEY Jeeves, yea you come here a sec I got something to say to you" Santana says in her most authoritative voice

"Y…yes Ms. Lopez how I may help you today?" he says nervously

"You see that gentleman over there?" She says pointing to Smee

"Yes"

"Next time I come in here he better still be here and be my waiter, gots it?"

"Yes of course"

"Oh yea and you should give him a raise ya hear?"

"Yes of course"

"If I hear differently and you haven't given my man Smee a raise I will come here personally ya feel me?" She asks giving him a decidedly threatening look

"Yes Ms. Lopez I will of course"

"Thank you Jeeves, now back to whatever the hell it is that you do around here" She says dismissively

As soon as the girls exit the restaurant Rachel smacks Santana on the arm

"Ow Toto what was that for?" Santana asks looking innocently at the other girl

"For talking like that to that poor man in there, he was just doing his job"

"But I just wanted to help out Smee he really is the only person that works there that I like and I want him to be here foooorrreeevvveeerrr" Santana says looking at Rachel with wide innocent eyes

"Really San? Now you are using lines from _Sandlot_?"

"What? That movie was awesome don't deny it you know it was"

"If you say so"

The girls get into the car, Santana looks over at Rachel

"So, umm would you like to come hang out for a while or do you have something that you have to do. I mean it's cool if you do I just thought that maybe you would like to ya know umm hang out with me"

"I would love to, but could we stop by my house first I would like to change, and drop off my things"

"Sure Rach sounds like a plan."

Santana pulls out of the parking lot heading to Rachel's house, it is about ten minutes before she is pulling into the Berry's drive way

"Would you like to come in Santana?"

"Are your dads home?"

"No they will both be at work until late; I will have to leave a note before we leave though"

"Sure ok let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

6

The two girls enter Rachel's house, Santana is treading lightly not wanting to make too much noise, she is not exactly sure why though, she gets distracted by the pictures lining the walls and loses Rachel.

Santana looks around wildly for a second before hearing the other girl's footsteps close so she sets off to find her companion.

Not long into her search she finds an open door disregarding everything that she has learned from horror movies she heads down the dimly light stairs.

Santana hears music so she knows that she has got to be going in the right direction. That is until she actually hears the lyrics.

_Holy shit, Rachel is listening to Sublime, hehehe I can't believe that Rachel Berry is listening to something other than soundtracks or easy listening this is going to be good_

"Me gusta mi reggae,

Me gusta punk rock,

Pero la cosa que me gusta mas es panochita"

Santana sings along with the song rather loudly to make sure Rachel can hear her since she can't seem to locate the little diva at the moment

"Damn it Santana, you scared the hell outta me" comes a disembodied voice from the other side of the room

"Didn't know you were a Sublime fan Rach, what other dirty little secrets are you hiding from the group? Do you work weekends disciplining the males of Lima?" Santana says laughing

"Oh yes Santana every weekend I play Mistress of Pain with very willing playmates, for the right price of course" Rachel says as she emerges from a set of doors on the other side of the room smirking

"hmmmm" Santana hums out while enjoying some interesting visuals, that is until she notices what Rachel is wearing.

Rachel is standing there wearing a pair of light blue jeans that have seen better days, ripped at the knees and slightly baggy, the bottoms frayed and a little long. A pair of black combat boots, and a dark green top that fits her perfectly even if the sleeves are a little long and cover the girl's hands.

"Rach, you look…" "Too casual? I um I'll change" "No don't you look great, just not what I was expecting is all" Santana says, feeling the heat in her cheeks since she is unable to keep her eyes off the girl

"So what was it you were expecting? Animal sweaters? I only wear those to school because I don't care if they have to be thrown away, this is how I dress normally, I love this shirt I would hate to get slushy on it, that stuff is hard to get out" Rachel says

"Well well well seems like you do have some secret hidden side, and I for one would like to see more" Santana says walking closer surveying the room she currently is in

"HEY RACH YOU HERE?" is shouted from the top of the stairs

"Noah how many times have I told you that you don't have to yell just come on down"

"Well after last time when I caught you with…Santana?" Puck says when he is far enough down the stairs and notices that it isn't just Rachel in her room.

"Wait you caught Rachel down here with me before? I definitely don't remember that one" Santana says smirking first at Rachel then glaring at Puck for interrupting

"So that's who car is outside was wondering who was here since I didn't see your car Rach, wait where is your car?" Puck asks flopping down on the couch that Santana didn't even notice

"It's in the shop, Santana and I have been hanging out since school let out, we were about to head to her house actually" Rachel says nervously

"Ah I see aight then I just wanted to check up on you ya know, and I will be going now" Puck says hauling himself up off the couch

"You are more than welcome to stay Noah you know that the dads should be home later" Rachel says staring at him hard, hoping he gets the message

"Nah its cool I got this chick that wants to hang, call me later Rach k?" he says walking over to give her a hug before leaving

Santana can tell something is off but isn't quite sure what it is so she will just bide her time and try and figure it out

"Sure Noah, have fun 'hanging' with your friend" Rachel says laughing at the boy

"Satan"

"Fuckerman"

The two say as parting remarks leaving the two girls alone again

"So Rach, your room is the entire basement?" Santana asks looking around trying to take everything in at once

"Yea, after the neighbors complained enough times I was able to convince my fathers to convert the basement into a sound proofed room with an en suite."

"Well I have to say this is a pretty freakin cool room to have actually, decent size and all, not really what I or well anyone that isn't Puckerman would expect"

"Hmmm let me guess something blindingly pink, Broadway and Barbra everywhere, and maybe gold stars on every available surface?"

"Yup sounds about right"

"While yes I do love Broadway, Barbra, the color pink, and gold stars I kinda only go over the top about it at school, it's kinda funny to see you all get exasperated" Rachel says looking down sheepishly

"You are one evil person Rachel Berry" Santana says shaking her head

"I'm ready to go that is, if you are sure you can handle any more Rachel Berry time" she says smiling

"Damn straight I can, I am most intrigued about the Mistress of Pain profession that you seem to possess as well as these secrets that I am dying to know"

Rachel just shakes her head at Santana smiling while heading up the stairs

"Rachel Berry, who are you?" Santana asks an empty room before bounding up the stairs after the enigma that she has found Rachel Berry to be

Sublime-Caress Me Down


	7. Chapter 7

7

_I can't believe it; I am sitting in Santana's car heading to her house, to her room, to 'hang out' with the Santana Lopez. I mean what the hell, had someone told me this yesterday or even this morning that I Rachel Berry would be conversing civilly and actually spending time with Santana I would have laughed and then taken them to the nurse because surely they had some type of head injury. Oh crap she is looking at me I think I have been silent for too long and she is reconsidering, say something idiot, anything_

"Um I really like your car, what kind is it?" Rachel says nervously

Chuckling Santana replies "It's a 1967 Pontiac GTO, my dad and I spent a lot of my childhood restoring it and then on my 16th birthday this past summer, he hands me the keys and says 'it's all yours mija' I was shocked as shit to say the least, I always thought he was going to keep it for himself" She says smiling fondly at the memory

"So not only is the infamous Santana Lopez an undisputed badass but she is also a whiz with cars? The things you learn about people" Rachel says smiling at the other girl

Santana looks forward again trying not to blush at the other girl's words

_She is so adorable when she is embarrassed; wish I had noticed that earlier_

Due to the fact that Rachel has been kinda sorta staring quite openly at the driver so she didn't realize that the car had stopped in front of a rather large and impressive house, three stories with a huge wrap around porch

"Wow, so this is what Lima Heights Adjacent looks like, very rough looking neighborhood, are you sure we're safe here?" Rachel asks with a huge smirk on her face

Santana gets that embarrassed look on her face again

"Quiet Toto, afore I gots to quiet you" Santana says trying to give her best HBIC look but the whole threatening façade is broken by the huge grin on her face

"You know that is the third time you have called me that, I don't know whether I should be offended since you are comparing me to a small, yipping dog even if that is one of my favorite movies" she says quirking her head to the side

"umm…well… since you had a minor freak out when I called you Rach I figured a new nickname was appropriate, and you have to admit that was a cute little dog and fiercely protective of Dorothy"

_I think that she is buying it, can't have her know what I really meant that would just go swimmingly now wouldn't it? _

"Hmm well it is the least offensive nickname I have received in my life, so I think I like it" Rachel says smiling

_Does that mean…does she think? Nah can't be Santana would never consider _me_ cute _

"Good now that that is settled vamos, I have got to get out of this uniform" She says getting out of the car

Rachel gets out of the car following Santana towards the house, but is confused when the girl doesn't go into the house, but down the side of the house towards another door that leads to what looks like an addition to the house.

Rachel follows Santana through the door into what looks like a living room

"Have a seat anywhere, or help yourself to what's in the kitchen I have a bunch of drinks in the fridge, I'll be right back" Santana says before walking through another door

Rachel wanders around the living room looking at the pictures scattered around on various surfaces, as expected most of them are of Santana, Quinn and Brittany but one catches her eye it is of her and Santana

_Hmmm I don't remember this, aww she looks so cute all smiley and laughing_

Rachel hears the door open and is struck speechless; she has seen Santana in many different outfits those they had used in glee, what she came into school wearing when she was off the Cheerios, but this was different this was casual Santana this was something that Rachel had never really seen before.

_OOkkay why is she staring at me like that, I mean it's not like I'm wearing something totally killer or anything_ _just some old sweats and a beater, oh crap I should have dressed nicer I mean I am trying to impress the girl ain't I? _

"So uh Rach would you like to watch a movie? I have tons over on the shelf" Santana says hoping to break the girl from her reverie

Rachel stands staring at the giant set of shelves on the other side of the room, it holds movies, games, and to Rachel's surprise books, rows upon rows of books

"Hey Rach you ok over there? You seem to be speechless and as we all know a speechless Rachel Berry is sort of a non-occurrence and is well nerve racking"

"Well there are so many to choose from, I don't know where to begin…wait what's this? Hmm you know I have never actually seen this before is it any good?"

"Whatcha got?" Santana asks as Rachel turns around holding a box, she can tell that it isn't a movie but one of her many tv show collections

"You are kidding right? You have never seen _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_? I don't know I may have to rethink this whole friend situation here Toto" Santana says smirking a little

"Well I mean I was only three when the show came on and even at my advanced intellectual state I do not believe that my fathers would have allowed me to watch such a show filled with violence and sex, and by the time that I was old enough to be able to fully comprehend the themes I was so involved with other activities and such things were pushed to the bottom of the list of my priorities, and further more…"

"Toto chill I was just kidding if I were to rethink this friendship it wouldn't be because you haven't seen the awesomeness that is Buffy, it would be because you didn't like it after watching the show" Santana says shaking her head at Rachel's rant

"Would you really not want to be my friend if I didn't like the show?" Rachel asks with a small pout

_I may have to pretend to like it even if it is total drek_

"Ahhh no not the pout anything but that" Santana says with mock fear

"How about we watch a few episodes and if you don't like it then we can forget this whole conversation and I will hide my broken heart and drown my sorrows in a weekend long _Buffy _marathon" Santana says with a semi-serious look on her face

"but no I wouldn't not be your friend just because you hated my favorite show, I might engage in some good natured ribbing but what are friends for if not to tease the hell outta each other" she asks smiling as she puts in the first disc of the first season

Buffy is obviously the property of Joss Whedon, and _The Wizard of Oz _belongs to whoever that belongs to. I am doing this completely backwards but hey as long as it is in here I can't be held responsible for well for anything


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was a little stuck on this chapter

* * *

"How long have we been watching this show San?" Rachel asks stretching

"Well we just finished watching "Angel" so about seven hours give or take" Santana says standing and stretching as well

"Oh geeze I can't remember the last time I engaged in such a marathon, it has been years" Rachel says standing up as well

"Oh shit Rach it's after eleven your dads are going to kill me"

"Nah they won't kill you, maim you maybe but not kill, not after last time it took them forever to throw the suspicion off of themselves"

"Last time? LAST TIME? You better be kidding Toto, I'm too young and pretty to die or be maimed, please please tell me I'm not going to be murdered by the Berrymen" Santana says looking frightened, but with a strange glint in her eyes

"Is Santana Fucking Lopez afraid of my fathers? Now that is a strange fear to have, I mean my fathers are rather kind and loving they would never do anything to harm anyone I swear." Rachel says with her best innocent look, not like she practiced it or anything

Santana starts looking out of the window nonchalantly searching for faces peeking in.

"Oh god, Santana you are ridiculous" Rachel says after finally catching her breath from laughing

"Dad is a lawyer and Daddy is a doctor, both rather upstanding positions they would never do something to jeopardize that" Rachel says still chuckling

"Berry you are soo not funny and just a bit evil" Santana says frowning and crossing her arms in front of her self

"Awww San don't be mad I was just joking, ya know Ha Ha funny?"

Santana keeps the hurt act up walking across the room to grab some shoes and a jacket

"C'mon lemme take you home it's late"

"Ok" Rachel says dejectedly

_Oh man maybe I should tell her I'm not really mad she looks upset, aw hell _

"Hey Toto, if ya don't have anything to do tomorrow would you like to I don't know hang out again? We could do something that doesn't involve sitting on a couch for seven hours, I mean this is Lima so there isn't really much to do but I think we could figure something out I mean that is if you want to. If you don't I would completely understand…"

"Whoa Santana calm down I think you have been hanging out with me too much, what with all the rambling you have been doing the past several hours."

"I would love to hang out again, and I wouldn't mind continuing this marathon, you were right about this show it is pretty good" Rachel says smiling

"See you should never doubt me for I am the Great Santana Lopez" Santana says striking a superhero pose

"Well Oh Great Santana I do think I should be getting home, it's late I can walk it isn't that far"

"No no no, not happening it is way too late and you are way too tiny to be walking home alone in the dark, lemme go get my shoes and we can go" Santana says staring at Rachel sternly and slightly worried that she might actually try to walk home

_I better move fast or that little midget might start off for home, can't believe that she thinks that I would let her walk home, sheesh I'm not Puck_

"Aww San you are so chivalrous" Rachel says fanning herself teasingly

"Shut it shorty, my mother would kill me if she ever found out I let a guest walk home at eleven at night s'all" Santana says as she pulls on some shoes

" Toto, gots to get my beauty sleep on"

"And a fabulous speller, you should add that to your resume, I think that it is a highly sought after quality and you should advertise that" Rachel says smirking as she walks through the door ahead of her companion

"Yea yea yea whatever you say"

The two girls get settled in Santana's car, Santana fiddling with her iPod hoping to find something to listen to for the ride

"Ah here we go I think this works" Santana says hitting the play button and putting the car into reverse

This is my December

This is my time of the year

This is my December

This is all so clear

This is my December

This is my snow covered home

This is my December

This is me alone

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel

Like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things that I said

To make you feel like that

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel

Like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things that I said to you

And I'd give it all away

Just to have somewhere

To go to

Give it all away

To have someone

To come home to

This is my December

These are my snow covered trees

This is me pretending

This is all I need

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel

Like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things that I said

To make you feel like that

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel

Like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things I said to you

And I give it all away

Just to have

Somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone

To come home to

This is my December

This is my time of the year

This is my December

This is all so clear

Give it all away

Just to have somewhere

To go to

Give it all away

To have someone

To come home to

Give it all away

Just to have somewhere

To go to

Give it all away

To have someone

To come home to

Both girls are silent while the first song plays

"I don't think I have heard that song before what was it?" Rachel asks turning towards Santana

"You listen to Sublime but don't know Linkin Park?" Santana looks at Rachel incredulously

"I have heard some of their songs but I have never heard that one before, it's less screaming and more emotional I guess"

"That's why it is one of my favorites; it's one of those songs that can just hit you"

"I get that, there are some songs that can just speak to you, I know that music has always been my escape, especially when things were exceptionally bad at school, I would just go home and blast something loud and angry so that I could get those emotions out in a constructive way so that I wouldn't implode"

"Rachel I know I said it earlier, but I am so sorry for everything we put you through, we or more so I, was an idiot I did things that I regret and am ashamed of the way I acted towards you" Santana says turning to look at Rachel while the light was red

"San…" HONK HONK

"Oh what the damn hell? Who the crap is out this late? Impatient jerk face, fine calm yo tits I'm moving I'm moving" Santana says angrily

"Here we are casa de Berry, I'm glad you came after me this afternoon Toto it was more that I could have hoped for ya know, so thanks for that Rach" Santana says sincerely

"Santana I'm glad I went after you, tonight was fun" Rachel says giving Santana a look that she couldn't quite decipher

"I guess I'll see you around Rach" Santana says as she turns her head to face the front of the car trying to keep her features schooled into a mask of stoicism not wanting Rachel to be able to read her emotions on her face

"San, I I'll see you" Rachel says sadly while reaching for the door hesitating a moment hoping that Santana will stop her

"Bye Santana" Rachel says quietly getting out of the car and shutting the door

"Adios mi todo" Santana says to an empty passenger seat, as she puts the car into reverse she finally lets the mask drop

* * *

My December-Linkin Park


End file.
